Talk:Oona/@comment-112.210.136.110-20120814062029
I loved here in Oona's wiki because it's almost to 3,000 comments, 40 more! I hope everybody enjoyed their time taking their dialogue and comments. But please everybody if you saw my name at the bottom just say good or nice comment. Here i'll make my new story about OonaXNonny. Oona: Hi Nonny! Nonny: Hi Oona! Oona: What room are you? Nonny: Room 24 Oona: Can I come? Nonny: Ok! Oona: Thank you! Room 24 Mr. Michael ( the teacher ): Good Morning class! Class: Good Morning Teacher Michael! Mr. Michael: Today we will learn about the place value, can anyone give some place value atleast 9? Nonny: Me! Mr. Michael: Nonny! Nonny: Ones, Tens, Hundreds, Thousands, Ten thousands, Hundred thousands, Millions, Ten Millions and Hundred Millions Mr. Michael: Very Good! so..... Oona: Nonny you are the best! Nonny: ( Blushing a deep shade of red ) thank you Oona! Oona: No problem Nonny! Mr. Michael: What is the place value of 6? Olive: Me! Mr. Michael: Olive! Olive: Thousands Mr. Michael: Very Good! so 6 is in thousand place, so get your math book answer page 4 and 5, when your done pass your book and have your playtime After 30 minutes Mr. Michael: Ok playtime! Class: Yay!!! Oona: Hey Nonny! wanna play Truth or Dare? Nonny: Ok! Tony: Can I join too? Oona: Sure, but i'll get my bottle to spin ( gets her bottle ) ok let's play! i'll spin the bottle first ( spins the bottle ) Tony! Truth or Dare? Tony: Truth Oona: What is your favorite pet? Tony: Cat Oona: Ok you spin the bottle Tony: ( Spins the bottle ) Nonny! Truth or Dare? Nonny: Dare Oona: Who is your crush? I wont say it to others Nonny: You Oona: ( Laughs ) Tony: Are you two are couples? Oona: Yes, Nonny is my favorite! Nonny: Why thank you! Oona: My pleasure! Nonny: Now i'll spin the bottle ( spins the bottle ) Oona! Truth or Dare? Oona: Truth Nonny: What is your favorite subject? Oona: Science Nonny: Ok After Playtime Mr. Michael: Ok class! Playtimes over! The class go back to their chair Mr. Michael: Since our class is over, let's tell about your vacation last week, let's start with Angel Angel: On March 12, we have our picnic on the bay, I see some beautiful birds and trees and on Mar 25, it's my mom's birthday Mr. Michael: Really? how old is she? Angel: 28 Mr. Michael: Ok next! Let's skip to others, I wanna see to Oona & Nonny Mr. Michael: Next! Oona: ( Stands up ) on Febuary 3. my father got sick, I was kept crying and crying about my father and I prayed him, his temperature was 38.2 degrees!. On Febuary 27, my mom was in Basilan, because she invited to her friends for some picture day, I didn't join them because told me to clean my house. And on April 5,my mom came back in my house. Mr. Michael: Ok good! next! Nonny: ( Stands up ) we just stay in my house Mr. Michael: Why? Nonny: Because im just alone in my house Mr. Michael: But are you ok in your house? Nonny: Yes Mr. Michael: Ok, so..... Oona: Nonny, where did your parents go? Nonny: I don't know Oona: Can I stay in your house? so that you have someone to take care of you Nonny: Ok Oona: Thank you! Ogie55